Phineas
(After finishing the rollercoaster in Phineas & Ferb’s backyard, Candance tried to get Linda out of a store to see what’s happening.) * Pedro: Phineas and Ferb got a rollercoaster? Think we could get a discount if we bring the flier? * Kid 2: Maybe we better take it. (They take the poster just before Candace and Linda arrive) * Candace: There! Look, look, look, see? I told you I'm not crazy! I told you! * Linda: And you're not crazy because...? Candace: (looks at the post where the poster was) AAAAAHHH!!The poster's missing, right? Follow me. (drags Linda out) (Outside...) Linda: (sees the coaster) OH MY STARS! Phineas and Ferb made THAT?!? It's horribly unsafe and dangerous! (on the phone) Hello, police?! Fire department?! Army?! Air force?! Marines?! ANYONE?! SAVE MY SONS!!! (on the helicopter) * Intercom: This is Base to Chopper One, some kids built a rollercoaster through downtown, it's video. * Pilot: Roger that. Intercom: Roger, got the kids, bringing 'em down now. * Linda: Phineas, Ferb! You two are in SO much trouble! * Candace: Yes! Yes! My work here is done. You guys are totally busted! * Phineas: Candance! How could you?! (At home...) * Linda: Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher, you are grounded forever!!! * Phineas: What?! But, Mom! You can’t do this! * Linda: I don’t wanna hear it no more!! Now GO TO YOUR ROOM, RIGHT NOW!!!!! (Phineas and Ferb walked sadly towards the dark living room.) * Candance: Bye, losers. (She slams the door) * Phineas: I can’t believe Mom ground us forever. As I was saying; why is the living room so dark? (Phineas And Ferb walk slowly towards their room.) * Phineas: 'This is getting worse and worser than I thought. Where are we? ''(As Phineas And Ferb walked slowly, while looking around, someone lurks unseen in the shadows. Until Phineas and Ferb turned around to see when they saw an evilest shadowy figure) * Voice: (From distend) Hello, boys! Remember me? * '''Phineas: (gasps) Diesel 10! * Diesel 10: Fat Hat won’t have much use for you looking like that. (Laughing) (Phineas and Ferb ran off, but Diesel 10 traps them in the cage) * Voice #2: (laughing) Ohh, how ironic fair can be! Welcome to your worse nightmare, Phineas & Ferb! * Phineas: Who are you? And how did you find us?! * Mephiles: I’m Mephiles... Mephiles the Dark! In fact I have a surprise for you. Gutt! Boys! (Phineas And Ferb turned around to see Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Boris, Gupta, and Raz arrive while Raz held Isobella in her pouch, while tied up.) * Phineas: Isobella! * Isobella: Phineas! Help me! * Phineas: Let her go! (Just as Phineas was about to fight the crew all the villains surrounded Phineas and Ferb, laughing evilly) * Phineas: Ferb! What’ll we do?! * Nightmare Moon: Say goodbye to your friends and family! (Uses her magic to shot Phineas and Ferb) * Phineas: NOOOO!!!!!!! (Phineas woke up, screaming. He looked around and sighs. Linda came into their room.) * Linda: Phineas, are you okay? * Honker: You were having a nightmare! * Phineas: Mom! I had a nightmare that you ground us forever since we built a rollercoaster at our yard! And worse off all that, the villains ambushed us! * Linda: Oh, I’m so sorry that you had a nightmare. I’m going out to buy some groceries. Do you think you can handle it? * Phineas: Yes, Mom. We’ll get dress and eat our breakfast. * Linda: Okay. Be good. (She leaves the room.) * Phineas: Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today!